The long range objective is to develop a library of well characterized monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) to hormones and growth factors. The specific objective is to focus on developing one or more MAbs with very high affinity, specificity, neutralizing ability, which will be of particular value in assays of body fluids in which the substance of interest does not have to be extracted or purified.